


Paradise

by prodtk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cigarettes, Club Owner Kuroo, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drunken Kissing, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodtk/pseuds/prodtk
Summary: Just thinking how fun it can be when Bokuto spots an eye candy at the least expected time of his life, a thrilling challenge in his eyes just to watch Akaashi dance gracefully at the dancefloor. Finally, he could add some color to his “black and white” life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what pushed me to write this but I guess thinking of Club Owner Kuroo Tetsurou got me running laps. Also, you might want to listen to Maroon 5's This Love until the first chorus if you like.

Back and forth. That was what his head had been doing for about a minute while a half cigarette rested in between his lips. “You’re not gonna come in, Bokuto?” Cat-like pupils stared boringly into his round, golden eyes. Bokuto puffs on his cigarette as he looks around the place. 

“Yup, I’m just waiting for some fun. I guess.”

He did remember turning down an invitation earlier and now he’s here at Kuroo’s own club. It was a welcome home party for a flight attendant that Kuroo knew from high school and invited Bokuto to have him, someone, to get laid with. 

“Why did you even invite me here?”

“Oh, come on! I thought you want someone to accompany you tonight?” Kuroo let out a laugh that caught some passerby’s attention. 

“That’s Terushima and Suna for you to say, not me.” Bokuto liked going to parties especially frat ones but that was before he met Kuroo who was someone like a party animal who parties every day. 

_“This love has taken its toll on me”_

_“She said goodbye too many times before”_

He placed both of his hands inside his pockets and faced Kuroo who was smiling at him, ready to go back inside the club. A group of men cheerfully chatted passed by them but one got his eyes glued on. A pretty raven-haired man appeared before him looking classy, probably just got out from work. 

_“And her heart is breakin’ in front of me”_

And as if it was a part of his instincts, Bokuto grabbed the man by the wrist and stopped him. His action made him unable to move from his place. “I hope you didn’t stop me by mistake, _sir_.” 

Dumbfounded by the man’s words, Bokuto was able to let go of him. “I apologize for my buddy right here, he’s kinda drunk no— Akaashi! What a surprise that you’re here.”

_“And I have no choice, ‘cause I won’t say goodbye anymore”_

“Yeah. I’ll see you later inside. It’s nice to see you, Kuroo… and your drunk friend here.” 

Kuroo let out another laugh, it was louder than his usual laughs this time. “You froze!” He exclaimed and gave Bokuto a heavy pat on the back. Known for his devious behavior towards his friends, Kuroo knew how to push Bokuto’s buttons. 

“Who the hell was that just now?” 

“Akaashi Keiji, don’t you know him?” Bokuto shook his head saying “No”. Regaining his composure, he took another cigarette in his mouth. Kuroo stopped him, right, no smoking inside clubs. New _stupid_ policy, he thought. 

“Your club is so noisy.” 

“Because it’s a club, dumbass. You are noisy too so try harmonizing with it.” Not Bokuto wanting to walk out so fast after getting through the bouncers that were in the entrance just because Kuroo annoyed him a little. 

Bokuto didn’t waste a second in finding the pretty man he stopped earlier at the entrance. He’s sure he wants to see more of those blue eyes. Kuroo tugged on his leather jacket and pointed in the direction where the dance floor was located. “Your boy’s right there.” 

He trusts himself, especially when getting along with _new_ people. He always wanted to look presentable so he praises himself often in front of a mirror. _I look good enough._ He thought and so he gave Kuroo a little nod and went down to find who he was looking for. 

“I hope you don’t mind a little company.” Akaashi’s cheeks turned red as he heard Bokuto who was slowly catching up with the rhythm of his body. Not to mention they were both close with each other’s faces. 

“It’s fine!” The older smiled at him and let out a small cheer. The tequila and rum he drank earlier were fast on getting him tipsy. It was his idea, after all, alcohol can give you the confidence you need. 

“So,” Akaashi looked up attentively at him and waited for his next words. “What brings you here?” The music was louder than before. The raven boy looked uncomfortable as he was dressed up in a black turtleneck, white blazer, and skinny work pants that fit him just right. Bokuto smiled as he saw a glimpse of his hooded eyes. 

“I don’t know! A friend of mine knew someone here so he invited me when I got off from my work. What about you?” Bokuto wanted to stroke the smaller figure in front of him but he was afraid of what his touch could do to the boy’s feelings so he took and intertwined his hands with Akaashi’s and playfully turned him around when the song changed to a more lively one. Greeted with a wide smile, Akaashi tried to break the eye contact they had but Bokuto was too fast to notice and follow his eyes.

“Not so fast, _Keiji._ I need you to look at me straight in the eyes and dance with me. Will you do the honor?” Unlike earlier, Bokuto’s expression was more relaxed and was asking for permission. In just a second, golden eyes disappeared and became a thin line. This will be his most memorable encounter in a club, he’s sure of it and he will cherish it properly with fun.

“Don’t wanna miss a single beat, _sir._ ” Akaashi wasn’t the type to call a stranger he just met some random pet names he could come up with but this tall man dancing sexily in front of him is an exception. He liked seeing the expression pasted on Bokuto’s pretty face, looking away while clicking his tongue. Now if you are looking at a bigger picture, they _both like it_ , they like what they were doing to each other. 

After a 30 minute dance, they decided to take a rest at the bar and got some drinks. Preferably to add up the fun they’re having. “Would you like some rum or-”

“I like you to do something for me. Can you do that?” Bokuto froze in his place again. _How does he do that?_ He asked himself, he was thinking about how to react. Is he going to say yes? “If you’ll look behind me, you’ll see a man wearing almost the same outfit as mine but in a different color. You’ll see it. I bet he’s looking at us and probably with his boyfriend. That's Iwaizumi and Oikawa.” 

Akaashi was right, the man he was talking about almost had the same fit as him. They looked very similar too but Akaashi was taller and broader. “Yeah, I saw him. I’m looking at him straight in the eyes.” That was bold of him to do, Bokuto didn’t know the man but he knew he had something to do with Akaashi.

“Well, what do you want me to do for you?” He saw Akaashi contemplating and being hesitant. _What is he thinking about?_ Bokuto respectfully waited for Akaashi to respond to him while taking a shot of rum. It was his 20th shot already and yet he still felt sober. Maybe he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his little crush. 

“N-nothing. I- uh, do you want to get a VIP room or something? I can’t think straight anymore. It’s okay if you don’t wanna get one, we can still dance though.” Purple and neon green lights hit both of their faces as they stared into each other. The tension between them started growing as a new song played throughout the club. 

_Fuck it, let's just regret this tomorrow._ Without a second thought, Akaashi rushed forward and cupped Bokuto by the cheeks and connected their lips. Every nerve vibrated with the chorus of Rihanna's song, but the tall boy grabbed Akaashi’s waist and tried to push him away. 

He thought this was too fast but the raven-haired boy was too hungry for more. “You asked me what I wanted you to do, ” he drifted off his hands against Bokuto’s chest and initiated another sloppy kiss. It felt euphoric if you were to ask Bokuto, it was a major turn-on for someone stepping up into kissing him. The flavor of rum mixed with a bit of saliva tasted so good and intoxicating that the silver-haired finally responded to his _kiss._

“Mhm…” A small moan escaped Akaashi’s lips and grip on Bokuto’s hair making it disheveled. “ _Hah–”_ His hands ghosted down Bokuto’s back, slightly gripping it when big hands decided to pull him in even more. 

A good pair of eyes watched over them as they made out roughly. Bokuto opened his eyes and stared down at Iwaizumi, who had a cigarette in his hand, watching them carefully as they groped each other’s bodies. Having an audience made his cock twitch painfully and he then placed marks all over Akaashi’s pretty neck and left soft kisses after sucking them. 

“M– more,” Bokuto places his attention to a needy Akaashi and looks back smiling cockily at Iwaizumi, giving him provoking signals that could piss him off. 

“Yes?” He spoke softly yet playfully near Akaashi’s ear while looking at Iwaizumi, not breaking their eye contact. He noticed Kuroo looking at him with amazement, his friend read the situation so easily while he shook his head. _“You're unbelievable.”_ Even with the flickering lights, he could see Kuroo grinning at him from ear to ear. He chuckled at the situation they were in. _This should be fun. Very, very fun._

“I said, I want more… _of you.”_ His cock twitched, making his blood rush and waking him up even more. Never had a stranger become so responsive and needy just because of his touch and kisses. He loved the sight so much, he wanted to see it all for himself only. He wanted to see more of it and wanted it to just let him go with it all the way wherever it’ll take him. 

Ghosting his lips on Akaashi’s neck, only making it even more difficult to contain the pain he's feeling in between his thighs. “Do you still want to continue this?” He received a nod immediately and that was his signal to go and find a place somewhere suitable for their little play. 

_Room 405._ All of it felt something like paradise but Bokuto wanted to make sure Akaashi was okay with it and was fully aware of what was happening. A hot tongue brushed against the sensitive part of his ear, making him bounce back to the euphoric feeling he felt when Akaashi got a hold of his bulge. He couldn't help but groan at the sensation of the raven-haired hand all over his bulky figure. 

“Ohh, that sounded so nice. Do it again,” Akaashi didn't hesitate to push down Bokuto on the bed, the godly figure below him watched with his golden eyes filled with lust and care. He unbuttons Bokuto’s leather jacket and proceeds to strip his thin layer of a sweater. 

“You are so beautiful, baby.” Bokuto pulls him into a feverish kiss, his warm tongue licking Akaashi’s bottom lip. He warmly placed his hands on the younger’s thighs and slowly gripped them, leaving red marks all over. “Look what you are making me do, you pretty little thing.” 

Akaashi melted under his touch and became a panting mess. “Strip.” Bokuto brushed his slick hair back, exposing his forehead and perfectly groomed eyebrows. He took off his silver middle finger’s ring and another from his right-hand ring finger. He looked so hot just by doing that, what more if he stripped in front of Akaashi? He threw his fitted black shirt across the room and slowly stripped his pants down, only to find him in his white boxers.

“Of course, and what will I earn if I do?” The younger placed his hand on the feel of Bokuto’s big bulge, reaching for the sensitive tip. He could feel the veins popping, waiting for him to touch it without the clothing. He earned a loud growl from Bokuto, “Mmm, don't do that.” 

“You’ll earn me, you will. After all, I am the one who wanted this to happen. Now, if you let me…” Akaashi removed the fabric between him and Bokuto’s shaft. The view was amazing when his thick cock slapped against the hard Apollo’s belt he had, snatching his breath away. His long, slim fingers wrapped around the long cock in front of him and he felt it twitched needily in his touch. 

Parted his lips to warmly take it in, he traced it with his tongue. A loud moan came out of Bokuto’s pinkish lips. _Sounds beautiful music to me, yeah._ He pushed in, up and down he went. “Oh, Keiji, _wow_.” Bokuto couldn’t use any more words as he was being taken gracefully by Akaashi all to himself. 

Bokuto felt his high coming in so he pulled himself up and stopped Akaashi from taking any more of him. “Not yet, I want to make you feel good first. Do you have any safe words?” He caressed the younger’s cheek and admired his beauty, he wants to remember the beautiful face he sees and how he can change his expression later on.

“Do you know about the traffic light signals, Bokuto-san?” The older responded with a nod, this was now his cue to make Akaashi feel good, to make him see stars. 

He went up to meet Akaashi’s lips while his dominant hand went down to rub the tip of the younger’s shaft. Moan after groan, Bokuto was finally on top. “Color?”

“Green. _Please,_ _Bo…”_ Bokuto chuckled at the sound of Akaashi’s voice trying to convince him to come and touch the small figure below him. 

“Please, what? Come on, use your words for me, yeah? Let me hear you, let me hear your thoughts and I'll do just what you want.” They both grind at each other, their precum leaking from the tip of their cocks made it even hotter. Akaashi chanted his name as if it was something he could get on to. 

“ _Please…_ touch me, please.” The view of Bokuto being on top of him made him search for more, thanks to the mirror attached above them. The thought and pleasure of Bokuto’s big figure covering his body while being rammed made him sensitive, it made him whimper in frustration when Bokuto’s fingers trailed down his cock. 

“This is what you want, huh? You want me to see and hear you begging me to touch you? We both know you can do better than begging, Keiji.” Akaashi whined when he heard Bokuto chuckling at the words he said. 

“Fill me, please?” He whispered, feeling so secured in Bokuto’s touch. The older continued to edge him, not giving him what he wanted until he found the words to speak for his needs. “Please take care of me, Bo. Fuck me until I'm tired enough to even move. Do whatever you want with me.” 

“Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. I'll do anything for you without question.” He looked at Akaashi in awe, savoring the interaction of his skin against his lips and sucking them after. He loved seeing the young boy blushing with his mouth open while he pumped his pretty big cock using his hands. He left a trail of kisses down Akaashi’s bright red tip and licked it as if it was just his favorite flavor of ice cream. 

“A-ahh– I want you, Bo, so bad. Please, please!” Akaashi couldn't take it anymore, he wants all of Bokuto inside him, filling him to the brim and praising him for taking him so well but Bokuto doesn't want to give it to him yet. He wants the Akaashi Keiji to earn it. 

“What’s the color, baby? Say it, say it, pretty please, please.” He took a spit in his hand and prepped his cock ready for the next step they were about to take. It feels so good to be this close to Akaashi, it was never in his plans to meet and be in a room with him all in just one night. He growled in the younger’s ear as he pleased himself while waiting for an answer to take off. 

“Fucking green, Bokuto, please put it in me now!” Akaashi’s jaw dropped open when he felt Bokuto slowly entering him, _damn_ he’s bigger than he thought. “Nghh, you're so— _ahh_ big.” 

Bokuto stopped moving in and kissed his cheek, “Tell me when you’re okay for me to move, yeah?” He found Akaashi only clinging onto him, slightly scratching his broad back with the pleasurable pain he’s feeling. 

“G-go.” A predatory smirk pasted on Bokuto’s face can be seen when he moved accordingly with Akaashi’s body. Akaashi could only keep his eyes closed from the waves of pleasures gushing out of him when Bokuto fastened in and out. He held onto the hand that was on his jaw. 

“Look at me, sweetheart. I wanna hear your pretty moans while I fuck this pretty hole of yours. Come on,” Oh, it felt good to be praised by someone more dominant than him. The thrusts became rougher and rougher as they tried to reach their climax. 

Bokuto pushed himself harder into Akaashi while his hand wrapped around the younger’s neck. His other hand pumps off Akaashi’s sensitive cock as he gives him a lustful kiss. Each loud grunt made by the older made the both of them sensitive, “Ngh— oh fuck me more. More, more, _more._ Shit, Bokuto, you feel so fucking good inside me.” 

“Yes, _yes, yes,_ you are so wonderful. Damn, I'm going to cum.” 

Bokuto hisses as Akaashi’s hole tighten around his cock; drool dripping down his chin, he closes his eyes as he feels his thighs trembling while he pushes more deep thrusts. “So tight, mmm.” 

The lad under him continued to babble nonsense other than his name, _Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto,_ he said as he was being fucked dumb, his mind traveling as he releases his milk. “Ahh, please, harder.” 

“Say my name, baby. Call me Koutarou, mmh— gonna cum.” Bokuto opened his eyes to meet Akaashi’s hooded ones. He smiles, intertwining their hands together and connecting their lips once more to share a more savory kiss. “You are so beautiful, Akaashi Keiji.” He cums right away inside him, rocking his hips one last time to milk himself inside Akaashi. 

It wasn’t long enough when Bokuto grabbed some wipes from the bed table and cleaned Akaashi’s angelic face down to his abdomen and feet. “How are you so amazing? You looked so fragile, I want to, I—” The younger wrapped his hands around Bokuto’s face and pulled him in for a surprise. 

Akaashi pressed a soft kiss against the top of Bokuto’s head and smiled at him. “I love your duality.” he chuckled. 

“You look different than you were earlier. Didn't know you were the rough type of guy.” 

The older brushed his hand along Akaashi’s hair and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. “Oh, shut up. You haven't introduced yourself yet but here you are, bare naked beside me. Would you mind?” He was being seductive again and Bokuto couldn't help the growing bulge between his thighs. He took a deep sigh and clicked his tongue over his top lip while a chuckle came out of his mouth. 

“I am Bokuto… Koutarou, 23, and yeah, I think that's it. _Ahh…_ mmm, stop it.” Akaashi ghosted his index finger over the older’s shaft, the raven lad circled the tip using his thumb and placed little kisses over Bokuto’s neck down to his collarbones. 

“And? That’s it? Well, I think you must've known me already. Kuroo probably said who I am to you, right _baby?_ ” Akaashi was pretty known in the neighborhood he lived in, his parents known for being owners of a small cafe in Tokyo while he painted in his free time after school in a small studio near his house. He did keep some of his favorite artworks after he sold some of them off in an auction before he moved to his apartment in the suburbs of Tokyo.

A low chuckle escaped from Bokuto as he grabbed Akaashi’s hand from his cock. “Tell me your pretty name or I’ll fuck you dumb again, you choose. I won't hold myself this time, pretty boy.” He looked at him longingly while he took the chance to pour subtle kisses into the young lad’s hand. “I still have some energy with me, we can… _put it to good use,_ you know.” 

“Okay, okay. You're so insatiable,” He rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and fiddled with his hands, thinking whether to tell him his name or not. Of course, he chose the first answer because how could he not when he’s already bare, getting all cuddly and nasty with the god-like man beside him. “You may know me as I am, Akaashi Keji, and I’m already 22. Just like you, I went here to have a good time and I unexpectedly spent it with you. I think that's a good thing, yeah?”

“Yeah, I think so too.” 


End file.
